indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The KLF
The KLF was een Britse chillout- en acid house-groep, die eind jaren 80 en begin jaren 90 van de 20e eeuw enkele hits scoorde. Waarschijnlijk was 'KLF' een afkorting voor Kopyright Liberation Front of Kings of the Low Frequency, of Kool Low Frequency of Kevin Loves Fruit, hoewel de groep zelf beweerde dat het nergens voor stond. In Nederland scoorde The KLF in de Nationale Hitparade een nummer 1-hit met Last train to trancentral in 1991. Namen The KLF bestond uit Bill Drummond (alias King Boy D, Time Boy) en Jimmy Cauty (alias Rockman Rock, Lord Rock, Gavin Cauty). Het duo hanteerde regelmatig andere namen, waaronder Justified Ancients of Mu Mu, The Timelords, The JAMs, K Foundation en 2K. De naam Justified Ancients of Mu Mu ofwel The JAMs kan in alle waarschijnlijkheid gerelateerd worden aan een gelijknamige beweging in het boek The Illuminatus Trilogy (1975) van Robert Shea en Robert Anton Wilson. Ontwikkeling Bill Drummond (1953) was in eerste instantie helemaal niet betrokken bij de opkomst van housemuziek. In de late jaren 70 echter wel bij de punkscene. Bill Drummond was lid van de kort bestaande formatie Big in Japan. In de jaren 80 rommelde hij verder wat aan in de muziek. Hij zat in wat bandjes, was producer van onder andere Echo & The Bunnymen en werkte als A&R-man bij platenmaatschappij WEA. Echt succesvol was dat allemaal niet en in 1986 besloot hij maar helemaal te stoppen met de muziekindustrie. Dit hield hij echter niet lang vol. Zeker niet toen hij Jimi Cauty (1956) ontmoette die ook producer was. Ze raakten bevriend en noemden zichzelf The Justified Ancients of Mu Mu. Hun muzikale interesse richtte zich op hiphop, een actuele muziekstroming. Maar ook de opkomende housemuziek boeide het duo enorm. Ze besloten samen een sampleplaat te maken, zoals die er in die jaren wel meer uitkwamen. Het werd "1987" (What the fuck is going on) (1987). Het album bevatte samples van allerlei bekende bands zoals The Beatles en ABBA en samples uit de musical "The Sound Of Music". ABBA was echter bepaald niet te spreken over het gebruik van de samples, spande een gerechtelijke procedure aan en won deze. De rechter verklaarde het gebruik van de sample illegaal, waardoor Bill en Jimmy de resterende platen samen met de masterplate moesten vernietigen. In de hoop een deal te kunnen sluiten met ABBA, reisde het duo naar Zweden. Dat werd echter een rel; ABBA weigerde de twee te ontmoeten en gooide ze een pand uit, waarop Cauty en Drummond besloten een paar dozen met albums op een boerenerf te verbranden en zo de eer aan zichzelf te houden. De rest van de platen gooiden ze overboord tijdens de terugtocht op de veerboot. Naar het schijnt zijn er enkele bewaard gebleven en zijn deze voor 1000 pond per stuk te koop aangeboden. Heruitgave Bill en Jimmy lieten het er echter niet bij zitten. Het album werd opnieuw uitgebracht als "1987" (The JAMS 45 Edits). Ditmaal zonder de samples van ABBA, maar met een handleiding waarmee luisteraars thuis het album alsnog compleet konden maken. Nog geen half jaar later had The KLF een tweede album af. Daarvan trokken ze de single Doctorin’ the Tardis (1988). Het was een bewerking van de herkenningstune van de televisieserie "Doctor Who". Het nummer wist de nummer 1 van de Britse charts te bereiken. De jarenlange ervaring met de muziekindustrie die de twee muzikanten hadden, zorgde daar wel voor. Hun werkwijze beschreven ze onder hun pseudoniem "The Timelords" (een naam uit de televisieserie) in het boek "The Manual" ("How to have a number one the easy way -- The Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu reveal their zenarchistic method used in making the unthinkable happen"). Het boek is een serieus uiteengezet werk waarin allerlei kanten van de muziekindustrie van de jaren 80 staan beschreven. Wie de juiste stappen volgde had zo een hit. En dit werd bewezen ook. De Zwitserse formatie Edelweiss bracht het nummer Bring me Edelweiss in eigen land naar de nummer 1. Het nummer werd ook in Nederland een hit. Na de eerste successen werd het even wat rustiger. Er werd weer van naam gewisseld. Ditmaal werd het The Kopyright Liberation Front ofwel The KLF. Jimi Cauty was tegelijkertijd betrokken bij de oprichting van The Orb samen met Alex Patterson. Alex was ook degene die met The KLF het album Chill Out (1990) produceerde. Het album is een van de grootste ambientklassiekers aller tijden. Lang bleef Jimi echter niet bij The Orb. Het succes van The KLF kostte teveel tijd. Dat succes kwam door de single What time is love?, opgenomen in 1988, maar in 1990 opnieuw uitgebracht. Toch wisten ze samen nog twee albums te maken, namelijk Eternity Project One en The Kiss EP. The White Room De single What time is love? was de voorloper van het album The White Room (1991). In plaats van volgestouwd met samples en simpele deuntjes was dit nu eens een goed uitgewerkt artiestenalbum. Het werd een gigantisch succes. Heel 1991 was The KLF niet meer uit de media weg te slaan en scoorden ze hit na hit. Een van de trucs die ze gebruikten om veel te verkopen was dat ze verschillende versies maakten van ieder nummer: een single-edit, en albumversie - de fans die alles wilden hebben maakten van iedere single een top 10-hit. En niet alleen in de UK: heel Europa deed mee aan dat fenomeen. Zo werd toegewerkt naar de grote climax: een optreden tijdens de Brit Awards in het voorjaar van 1992, waar het management van de muziekindustrie in groten getale aanwezig was. Daar speelde The KLF een harde trashversie van 3 AM Eternal samen met de hardcore heavy metal-groep E.N.T. (Extreme Noise Terror), waarbij ze het publiek beschoten met losse flodders uit een machinegeweer. Aan het slot van het nummer kondigde spreker Scott Piering aan: "Ladies and gentlemen, The KLF have now left the music business!" Alsof dat allemaal nog niet genoeg was, moest ook de entree van een hotel waar een afterparty zou plaatsvinden het ontgelden. The KLF dumpte er een karkas van een dood schaap, voorzien van een briefje: "I died for you, bon appetit". Niet lang daarna werd aangekondigd dat The KLF als popgroep stopte. Bill en Jimmy vonden het een schande om platen te verkopen en zworen het maken van muziek af tot er algehele wereldvrede zou zijn. Ze vernietigden hun gehele back catalogue zodat niemand er nog makkelijk misbruik van kon maken. The KLF had er geen zin meer in om wereldsterren te zijn. Ze hadden alles bereikt wat ze konden bereiken en leuker werd het toch niet meer. Ondanks hun muzikale stop bleef The KLF in de jaren daarop de media nog geregeld halen. In 1993 richtte The KLF de K Foundation op en gaf een prijs weg voor het lelijkste kunstwerk van dat jaar. Sailliant detail is dat Rachel Whiteread, de ongelukkige, tevens een prijs kreeg voor beste kunstwerk dat jaar. Ze weigerde de prijs uiteraard. Daarop besloten ze het prijzengeld te verbranden. Rachel aanvaardde de prijs echter nog op het laatste moment en gaf het geld aan een goed doel. Toch was geld verbranden iets wat de heren graag deden. Dat deden ze door in 1994 op het eiland Jura een miljoen pond te verbranden voor een draaiende camera. Het verhaal gaat dat ze hun totale vermogen hebben verbrand. Bovendien kregen ze nog een boete voor het verbranden van staatseigendom, namelijk het geld. Ook hiermee wist The KLF geschokte reacties los te krijgen. The White Room Film De KLF heeft een film geproduceerd onder de titel The White Room. Deze is echter nooit officieel uitgebracht. De film duurt ongeveer 45 minuten waarin te zien is hoe de KLF-leden op zoek gaan naar de The White Room. De film bestaat uit een "inner" een "outer" deel. De eerste 10 minuten van de "inner" film zijn hier te bekijken. The White Room Movie part 1/5. Laatste jaren In 1997 bracht The KLF nog een single uit, Fuck the millennium. Die flopte, zoals ook de bedoeling was. Toch heeft The KLF ook daarna nog veel groepen beïnvloed. Een voorbeeld hiervan is de Duitse dance-act Scooter, die vaak naar The KLF verwijst. Hun single Hello: Good to be Back bevat bijvoorbeeld het gehele intro van 3 AM Eternal. Ook Scooter's album Back To The Heavywheight Jam bevat veel verwijzingen naar The KLF, zo staat er een nummer met de titel Fuck The Millennium (2K 1997) op en wordt er in Pshyco over The Justified Ancients Of Mumu gesproken.Ook in scooter z'n single Nessaja is een stukje te horen van The KLF's single Last train to trancentral, (all a board) Verder in het nummer weekend van Scooter, het begin van America What Time is Love van The KLF en het einde van Last train to trancentral (over and out) Discografie Justified Ancients of Mu Mu Singles * All You Need Is Love (1987) * Whitney Joins the JAMs (1987) * Down Town (1987) * Burn the Beat (1988) * It's Grim Up North (1991) Albums * 1987: What the Fuck's Going On? (1987) * Who Killed the JaMS? (1988) * The History of the JaMS aka the Timelords (1988) * Shag Times (1989) The Timelords Singles * Doctorin' the Tardis (1988) The KLF Singles * What Time Is Love? (1988) * Kylie Said to Jason (1989) * What Time Is Love? (Live at Trancentral) (1990) * 3AM Eternal (1990) * Last Train to Trancentral (1991) #1 Netherlands * What Time Is Love? (1991) * Justified and Ancient (1991) * America: What Time Is Love? (1991) Albums * What Time Is Love Story (1988) * Chill Out (1990) * The White Room (1991) * MU (1991) 2K Singles * Fuck the Millennium (1997) KLF, The KLF, The KLF, The KLF, The